Baby Jane Hudson
Jane "Baby Jane" Hudson es la principal villana de la novela y la película What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?. Ella fue interpretada por la fallecida actriz Bette Davis en la película. Historia ¿Quien es Baby Jane? Jane Hudson era una estrella infantil de gran éxito pero con el paso de los años su popularidad descendió y quedo en el olvido y el fracaso lo que la llevo al alcoholismo y poco a poco desarrollando una peligrosa enfermedad mental que no le pone limites a su maldad y desprecio hacia su hermana Blanche y cualquiera que te entrometa en su vida. ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? ¿Que fue lo que paso con Baby Jane? Ella no creció mientras envejecía. Ella pensó que el mundo estaba a sus pies. Eso es lo que su papi le dijo, pero su papá no siempre lo sabía, el no siempre tenia razón. Durante los últimos cuarenta años, su vida no ha sido más que lágrimas y soledad. Eso es lo que paso con Baby Jane. Sister, sister, oh so fair, why is there blood all over your hair? Vida Cuando era niña realizaba un espectáculo acompañada de su padre interpretando su característica canción "I've written a letter to daddy", mientras que su madre y su hermana Blanche miraban detrás del escenario. Jane era la favorita y la mimada por su padre, mientras que su madre intentaba calmar la envidia y el resentimiento de Blanche hacia Jane con la promesa de que un día ella también iba a lograr el estrellato. Una noche, Jane estando en estado de ebriedad se burlo y humillo a Blanche en una fiesta, provocando que Blanche se marchara llorando. Esa misma noche, Blanche quedo paralizada de cintura para abajo en un misterioso accidente automovilístico al que se culpa extraoficialmente a Jane, a quien encuentran tres días después en un estado de ebriedad sin memoria de la fiesta y sus secuelas. El accidente pone fin a las carreras de Blanche y Jane y gracias a este acontecimiento Jane pasa las próximas tres décadas viviendo y cuidando a Blanche, avivando el amargo resentimiento que la consume. Con los años, Jane se hunde en el alcoholismo y la enfermedad mental. Ahora es una caricatura grotesca de su infancia, con un maquillaje horriblemente apelmazado, el pelo en rulos grasientos y vistiéndose como una niña de 10 años. Delirante y estancada en el pasado, se aferra a las esperanzas de revivir su acto infantil, a pesar de que se acerca a la vejez. Ella roba el dinero de Blanche para poder contratar a un representante que le ayude a revivir su acto infantil mientras manda a hacer versiones adultas de sus disfraces de niña pequeña. Jane se emborracha y patéticamente canta su canción característica, "I've written a letter to daddy", una canción característica de su acto de la infancia. Sin embargo, al ver su reflejo regresa a la realidad donde puede ver los estragos de la edad y el alcoholismo, Jane rompe el llanto y destruye el espejo. Ella mata a la mascota de Blanche el cual es un periquito y se lo sirve de cena; luego ella le sirve a Blanche una rata muerta de la misma manera. Después de estos acontecimientos ella deja de alimentar a Blanche y le prohíbe el contacto con cualquier ser humano, sometiéndola a distintos maltratos. Cuando la sirvienta de la casa, Elvira Stitt, amenaza con denunciar los abusos de Jane, Jane la mata con un martillo y se deshace del cadáver. Después de que la policía tomara cartas en el asunto por la denuncia de desaparición de Elvira, a Jane le preocupa que la atrapen. Cuando Edwin Flagg, el representante de Jane a quien contrata para revivir su acto de Baby Jane, descubre a Blanche atada y amordazada en su dormitorio, el llama a la policía mientras que Jane huye a la orilla del mar con Blanche. En la playa, Blanche, casi muerta, revela que está parapléjica por su propia culpa: tenía la intención de matar a Jane al atropellarla, pero su auto golpeó las puertas de metal fuera de su mansión, rompiendo su columna vertebral. Blanche culpó del accidente a Jane, que estaba demasiado borracha como para recordar el incidente. Esta revelación destruye lo poco que queda de la cordura de Jane, y regresa a su infancia convirtiéndose en "Baby Jane" una vez más, bailando para los sorprendidos espectadores en la playa. Cuando dos policías notan que el coche de las hermanas Hudson esta estacionado ilegalmente, lo relacionan con la muerte de Elvira y la desaparición de Blanche, ven a Blanche tirada en la arena y corren en su ayuda mientras Jane está demasiado atrapada en sus ilusiones para darse cuenta de la realidad. Curiosidades *Baby Jane Hudson ocupa el puesto #44 de los 50 mejores villanos de todos los tiempos, según la entidad cinematográfica American Film Institute, esta lista fue presentada por la cadena estadounidense de radio y televisión Columbia Broadcasting System. *Entre las escenas mas reconocidas de la película se encuentra a Bette Davis como Baby Jane envejecida interpretando "I've written a letter to daddy". Esta escena también aparece en el film de horror House Of Wax del año 2005, en la escena donde los protagonistas están escondidos en la sala de cine mientras se proyecta "What Ever Happened To Baby Jane?" *Otro cameo popular de la película es en el famoso programa de televisión Los Simpson donde hacen una parodia de la relación de Jane y Blanche Hudson con Lisa y Maggie Simpson, donde Lisa, después de descubrir que es menos inteligente que su hermana Maggie, Lisa tiene una pesadilla donde encarna a Baby Jane y arroja a su hermana por las escaleras en un momento de envidia, esto ocurre en el episodio 13 de la temporada 15. *La historia de Jane y Blanche tambien es parodiada en la tira cómica The League Of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Black Dossier por Alan Moore y Kevin O'neill. Frases Populares de Baby Jane 1) You don't think I remember anything, do you? There are a whole lot of things I remember. And you never paid for this house. Baby Jane Hudson made the money that paid for this house, that's who! 2) I don't want to talk about it! Everytime I think about something nice, you remind me of bad things. I only want to talk about the nice things. 3) Blanche, you aren't ever gonna sell this house... and you aren't ever gonna leave it... either. 4) Jane Hudson: It's just that nosy Mrs. Bates going on about your picture last night. Blanche Hudson: Oh, really, did she like it? Jane Hudson: Blanche's voice Oh, really, did she like it?... She liked it! 5)'' I didn't bring your breakfast, because you didn't eat your din-din!'' 6) Blanche Hudson: You wouldn't be able to do these awful things to me if I weren't still in this chair. Jane Hudson: But you *are*, Blanche! You *are* in that chair! 7) You mean, all this time we could have been friends? ---- thumb|center|420px Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Villano de la venganza Categoría:Villanos de la literatura Categoría:Psicópatas Categoría:Gran maldad Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Villanos clásicos modernos Categoría:Mal del pasado Categoría:Manipuladores Categoría:Villanos de la Edad Dorada Categoría:Villanos trágicos